footprints in the sand
by Nonny21
Summary: Jeremiah McKenzie, Clair and Jamie's grandson, has a problem.  He is in love with a woman he can't have.  How can he overcome the differences in their lives and convince her she loves him too.
1. Chapter 1

Jeremiah McKenzie rode into his grandfather's stable, weary from work and an entire day in the saddle. He ran a hand through his untethered black hair, stroking the horse soothingly. He knew the stable lad would be asleep by this time and resolved to put the horse away himself. The thought made him groan, the horse would need to be unbridled and unsaddled, rubbed down, then fed and watered.

He had made up his mind to wake the boy and was headed towards the cabin where he knew the boy usually slept when something caught his eye. In an empty stall amidst a stack of hay, he had clearly seen a flash of movement. Thinking perhaps it was Colin, the stable lad, fallen asleep before he could reach his bed he went in.

the horse in the next stall over whinnied and bobbed her head, eyes rolling wildly. Not Colin then, surly the horse would not be upset over his presence in such a way if it were. The hay rustled again, a small hand reached out and pulled more hay on top if it's owner. for warmth, he concluded.

Whoever was asleep beneath the hay had no idea that they had been discovered. Jemmie sighed, all he wanted was his bed, not to have to deal with an intruder. He took some solace in the fact that the person was not a hose thief. else his grand sire's prize stallion would be missing and he would not be slowly approaching this sleeping form.

With a gentile hand Jemmy reached out to move the hay aside, and what he saw was not what he expected to see. He had been expecting some drifter or outlaw to be hiding out for the night. Instead, the sleeping form in the hay, was a young girl of about fourteen. Further more he dimly reconsigned her from the town that lay a good twenty miles to the east. He racked his tired brain for the girl's name.

he recalled seeing her on several occasions, having once actually walked into the child when not watching where he was going. She had been on one of the back streets... where the whore house he frequented was established. She looked to be about fourteen, a tall scrawny tangle of long limbs that had not yet filled out with the plumpness of woman hood. Her mass of dark hair was tangled, as usual, now full of hay as well.

It was her eyes he remembered best, he had helped her to her feet after having knocked her to the ground. She looked at him with the most unbelievable eyes he'd ever seen. They were purple! He had even asked his granny, who was a physician, what would turn a lass's eyes purple.

"genetics, Jemmy my lad." had been her answer. What had she said her name was? She hadn't! Mistress Lavisher had called out after the child as he entered the whore house. "don't come back till it is done Octavia!" that was her name.

"Octavia?" He whispered, gently shaking her solder. "wake up girl." those stunning lavender eyes fluttered open circled by long, luxurious, dark lashes. She blinked a few times, looking around the stable before recognition dawned on her pretty face.

"it's you." she looked surprised at seeing him, and her voice was breathy. Her lips, that were fuller and far more tempting than lips that should be on a girl of her age, spread into a smile. "i thought I'd never make it." Jemmie drew back at this.

"you've been looking for me lass?" his Scottish accent wasn't nearly as thick as that of his father or grandfather, but it was still there. She pressed her lips together and nodded. "what for?" she opened her mouth to respond then, seeing the grumpy look on his face, closed it again. Her face flushed red.

"i don't want to tell you." she whispered. Jemmie stood up.

"suit yourself, I've work to do lass." he held down a hand for her. Her eyes twinkled with excitement when she accepted it. "come along with ye, I'll see if my gram can loosen your tong with kindness. Suspect your hungry?" she nodded enthusiastically. When he would have let go of her hand she tightened her grip on his fingers.

Her hand was cold as ice and Jemmy suspected the rest of her was just as freezing. Jemmie dropped her hand and pulled his plaid from himself, wrapping it around her slender solders before taking her hand again. "come along child, my gram will be happy for some one to doctor to. Tho I expect she'll not be glad for being awoken."

Clair was in fact not pleased to open her eyes and find her fully grown grandson standing over her bed. " Jeremiah McKenzie if this is not an emergency I'll let your grandad throttle ya. I don't care how old you are."

"I've found ye a stray granny." he said pulling Octavia forward. Clair eyed the girl speculatively.

"she is a bit young for ye, don't ya think my wee cockerel?" she asked with a grin. She was all to aware that the boy had a sex drive as healthy as that of his grand sire. She knew he frequently visited the whore house in town, but never before had he brought a girl home with him. Especially not one who looked to be still to young to even have her monthlies.

The stars in the girl's eyes were clear, as she gazed lovingly up at Jemmie. Clair swung her feet over the edge of the bed, careful not to wake her husband. Jamie might be likely to actually make good on his wife's threat of a throttling if he woke to find Jemmy and the girl in his room. "what is your name then child?"

instead of answering the girl tried to hide behind Jemmie. She had come here to find him, not be interviewed by his grandmother. "her name is Octavia." Jemmie supplied.

"how did you come about bringing the girl here Jemmie?" Clair asked, slipping on her robe.

"found the poor wee thing under a hay stack in the stable. She's cold as ice, and probably not eaten in days. Think you can handle her? I've still got to put the horse away." Clair gave him a pointed look while leading them into the hall.

"if I can handle you and your own wild ways, not to mention your mother and grandfather, do you think one wee girl will be to much for me?"

"well you know, what with your old age and all." he teased, bending to kiss his grandmother on the cheek. Clair cuffed him on the ear. Jemmie held up his hand, still wrapped around Octavia's, and handed the girl off with out so much as an explanation to the child. The look of pure disappointment on Octavia's face as he watched him leave made Clair smile.

"he is a bonny man is he no?" Clair asked the girl who looked at her,startled. Clair winked. "it'll be our little secret. Come along now, lets see what we can do for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Octavia found her self seated at a large table the next morning, surrounded by a few dozen men. Clair had given her some bread and cheese the night before, brushed the snarls and hay out of her hair, and provided a clean dress that was a touch too big. Then led her to a warm and inviting bed, where she lay in disappointment.

She had walked twenty miles to find him, and he had dismissed her as a child. Dropped her into the lap of his grandmother, and left. Sitting such, with plenty of men to choose from, she felt she had foolish to choose Jemmy. But when he came striding in, bending to kiss his grandmother, then the woman Octavia assumed was his mother, then another woman... he heart fluttered and nearly stopped.

It hadn't occurred to her that he might be married. The woman looked younger than him, but only by a year or two. She swatted at him playfully. "eat your breakfast you fool." she said reproachfully. The color drained from Octavia's face, and she dropped her spoon. Jemmie spotted her on the bench, and pushing one of the men aside, seated himself beside her.

"feeling better now?" he was so handsome, and his voice so deep and sexy. Octavia was glad she was not standing because she was suddenly weak at the knees. She managed a slight nod, staring into her bowl of porridge. "are you ready to tell me what you came looking for me for?" her normally pale cheeks turned crimson and she shook her head. "twenty miles is a long way to come, were you on foot the entire time?" she nodded again. Jemmie had not grabbed a bowl of porridge for himself, seeing she was not going to take another bite of hers he picked up her spoon and took a bite.

Octavia watched in amazement, it was an incredibly familiar gesture, to eat of someone's plate. She quickly averted her eyes, choosing to watch instead the woman she now believed to be his wife. "have a problem with my sister do you? Have you met her before?" he was still eating her breakfast. Octavia's head spun around eyes wide, his sister?

"no, I don't have a problem with anybody." she said quickly. It was the first time she had spoken to him, ever. Even when he had seen her in the town. Her voice was soft and high, lovely. When he smiled at her, Octavia thought her heart might stop.

His face was so strong and manly, with dark stubble covering the stubborn angle of his jaw. He had dark brows and thick long hair, like his father's, but she didn't know that. He was built like some of the other Scottish men she had seen, big and strong. She wanted to know what he looked like without his kilt and shirt on, like the other women did.

His dreamy green eyes bore deep into hers, as if he knew what she was thinking. He drew in a breath and stood from the table. With his hand extended he cocked an eyebrow and asked. "walk with me? Perhaps some fresh air will help ye to tell me what it is ya came here for." she didn't want to talk, what she had come for was far to embarrassing, but she wanted to hold his hand again.

Jemmie pulled her to her feet, waved off the questioning looks from his family, and left. She let him lead her over to the paddock where several men were working with a gelding. Jemmie leaned with his back to the fence. Taking both her hands in his, looking deep into those purple eyes. He knew that fourteen year old girls didn't travel over twenty miles to hunt down a man ten years her senior for nothing.

"now then." he told her, "what reason could you possibly have for seeking me out? Is there a problem at the...house?" she began to nod, then deciding against it, shook her head instead. "you do know what house I mean?" he wanted to clarify.

"i was born at the...house." she told him. Apparently as reluctant as she to admit the they had nothing in common other than a whore house. He nodded his understanding.

"than why, for heaven's sake, are you here?" a thought came to him. "they no sent you to collect my debt have they?" she blanched and quickly shook her head. He relaxed a bit, the thought of it having nearly dropped him where he stood.

Jemmie had been struck with an unexpected feeling of rage at Mistress Lavisher using the girl that way. He had no reason to be protective of the child, no connection to her other than the politeness of formality. But he wished her life could be different, the life of a lady, or even a farm girl... rather than the daughter of a whore. "you don't talk much do you?" a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"the Mistress says I never shut up." she admitted turning red in the face again. Jemmie decided she was a beautiful girl, despite her ganglyness. Her skin was like smooth flawless porcelain, pale and delicate. Given time she would grow into the temptress her mother was. And her shy nature became her.

"och aye? And here I can scarce get a word from ya." he smile again. "you'll have to tell me some time, else you came all that way for nothing." she bent her head forward, her hair, witch she wore to her solders, not at all in keeping with the current style, came forward to veil her face.

"i know." she whispered. Jemmie placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him, he was a good two feet taller than her.

"Octavia, you can tell me any thing." his voice was soft. She licked her lips, thought for a moment about what she wanted to say and responded.

"i prefer to be called Tavia." it was his turn for the corners of his mouth to twitch into the ghost of a smile. "or...or Tay." she stuttered. "tho no one calls me either." his heart twisted in his chest, most women did not give a man leave to use her first name, never mind the more intimate pet names. Here this girl was, asking him to call her thus.

"do you know what my name is?"

"Mistress says I am to call you Mr. McKenzie."

"my name is Jeremiah, but you may call me Jemmie... that's what my family calls me." the surprise that flashed across her face was chased by delight. She liked his name, she liked every thing about him. "did the mistress send you here than?"

"not really." her face was a beep red, he voice embarrassed. Jemmie's finger was still under her chin.

"tell me." he urged.

The words began to tumble from her in a rush. "i got my monthlies for the first time two weeks ago, I asked was I going to die, and the mistress said no. she said I'm a woman now, and that means I must earn my keep or leave. I didn't know what she meant so the ladies told me. I must lay with the men as they do. they said I wasn't gonna like it at first and as I should choose a gentile man that would be kind for my first time.

Karenina said she'd seen me watching a man and did I fancy him... I said you were the bonniest man I'd seen. So she told me to come to you. She told me a speech to give you but I don't remember the words now. Will you lay with me?" the look on her face was one that anticipated rejection. She was breathing hard and blinking rapidly, presumably to keep back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Jemmie watched her, letting the information sink in. he had known from the moment he found her in the stables that whatever she had come for he was not going to like it. He didn't know how right he'd been. This was not at all what he had expected. "does the mistress know ye have come to me?"

"no, I asked for a weeks leave and must be back at...the house, by Friday." she still did not say Whore house. She was still watching his face, looking closer to tears than before. "please?" she whispered, voice shaking. Jemmie nodded.

"tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Every thing in him was screaming, each had a different reason. His cock wanted her...that was no grate mystery, but so did hid heart. He wanted to tell her she didn't have to go back tot he whore house. she could stay with him in his one room house, he'd hide her from every one and protect her. But that would be no life for her. His family would find out who she was eventually, and Mistress Lavisher would not take kindly to his interference.

Jemmie was not paying attention to his work, witch explained how he was thrown twice before his father interfered. "i tell you, if you don't pull your head out of your arse that horse 'll kill you before the days out." Roger observed. Jemmie dusted himself off, letting the horse wander away.

"can I speak to you Da?" Roger made an affirmative Scottish noise. "it's about the girl, the one I found in the Stable." Roger cocked one eyebrow.

"what is she to you son?"

"nothing, yet. She lives in...in the whore house in town."

"oh aye? And how did it come to be she is now here?"

"she wants me to introduce her to the world of...well, sex."

"Jemmie my lad..."

"i know I should not. She is only a child... but if you had seen her eyes when she asked me da." Jemmie pulled his hair from it's thong and ran his hand through it.

"what did you tell the lass?"

"i said aye." Roger considered his son before speaking.

"i can not say if what you do is right or not. I've seen the girl, she is a beauty, but young. If you do this, take grate care my son. You risk not just your seed taking root, but your heart as well. A woman of her class will take you to her bed but not to her heart." his father advised. Jemmie accepted the small amount of advice, not what he had wanted to hear but as much as he would get.

After her conversation with Jemmie, Octavia had returned to the hall. The other women were cleaning the dishes and preparing food for dinner. "Octavia is it?" the young woman Jemmy had identified as his sister inquired.

"yes." Tay was sitting on the bench looking into the bowl of porridge that Jemmie had helped her eat.

"I'm Amanda, Jeremiah's sister. Would you like to join us in the kitchen? It's a lot less boring in there." Tay agreed, taking the bowl with her. "mother can you fetch some cakes for Octavia?" Amanda inquired, settling the girl on a stool at the counter. "we'll need to fatten you up." she whispered conspiratorially.

"did you not get enough at breakfast child?" Brianna asked putting a jam filled cake in front of her.

"Jemmie ate her breakfast." Amanda told her mother.. Tay blushed at the look on Brianna's face. Jemmie having eaten from her bowl had shocked her, and everyone seemed to notice.

"thank you." she manged to whisper, taking a small bite from the cake.

"i tried to teach that boy manners." Brianna told Octavia. "he's always been stubborn, like his da."

"and his grand da." Clair chirped in. the three women laughed together and Tay gave a slight smile. "now than, when your done with your cake we'll see if we can't find something for you to busy yourself with till Jemmie is done with that horse. It's near broke..." she said to the room at large. "he has the way with horses, like Jamie had." Octavia wondered if Clair was trying to highlight her grandson's special ability for her benefit.

After having eaten the entire cake, Tay locked her fingers. "that was wonderful! We don't have any thing so good as that at...the house." she nearly slipped. Assuming Jemmie would not want his family to know who she was.

"perhaps you could come visit more often." Amanda offered. There aren't may girls around here for me to talk to. And most girls your age only come around to follow Jemmie around like a lost puppy." Tay thought she would pass out from hearing that statement. Not only the remark about how many girls wanted Jemmie...but the invitation to return as well.

These women had no idea what she was here for, if they knew they would likely object. But they were welcoming her into their home because Jemmie had asked them to. What would it be like to have Jemmie ask her to stay? Would she consider it? She had to shake her head to clear it. Staying with Jemmie was not an option, it never would be.

She knew he was only doing what she asked because it would be a free lay, the ladies had told her as much. The ladies who had lain with Jemmie said he was a generous and gentile lover, the perfect kind of man for a girls first. Not to mention that Tay had seen for herself how handsome he was.

"can you peel the potatoes?" Clair asked, nodding towards a sack of potatoes near by. "the men love their potatoes." she said when Tay's eyes bugged at the size of the bag.

"i can handle that." she assured Clair. She was actually happy to help, and the busy work would help to keep her mind off what was to happen tonight. Time in the kitchen passed quickly. the women had chatted, trying to include Tay as much as possible. But Tay didn't mind sitting alone in the corner, she kept picturing Jemmie's handsome face and his dark green eyes.

She did realize she had sighed until Amanda laughed. "are you bored?"

"what? Oh,no!" Jemmie's sister was beautiful, tall and slender, with a good strong bone structure. Her hair was flaming red, like that of her grandfather. Her sparkling eyes were the matching green of her brother's.

"you like him don't you?" Amanda whispered, close to Tay's ear. Tay gave a little nod, seeing no point in pretending. "i think he like you too. But your a lot younger than him. How old are you?"

"four and ten."

"he is a lot older than you then. You don't act like your that young." Amanda looked confused. "I've never seen him show affection for any girl outside the family before. Wounder what it is about you that has him falling off horses." Tay was confused, Jemmie was behaving strangely because she was around? Could she be having an effect on him?

"no," she told Amanda. "Jemmie doesn't care a lick for me, he's just being nice is all." Amanda drew back in surprise.

"but he gave you leave to call him Jemmie?"

"yes?"

"and your the girl with the purple eyes?"

"yeah?" Amanda shared a knowing look with her mother and grandmother.

"your probably right, Jemmie is a goof man." Clair said tactfully. Just then Jemmie cam in to the kitchen.

"glad someone admits it." he told Clair, bending to kiss her on the cheek. Tay looked at the three women, they were all tall, and looked strong...but their men were much bigger.

"did it hurt?' she asked Brianna suddenly. Not sure why she asked it, and wishing she hadn't at the confused look every one gave her.

"did what hurt fear?" Brianna pressed.

"having babies, I meant. They must have been big even then." she tried to clarify. Jemmie was grinning at her, his mother and sister looking at him in shock.

"having babies is painful business. What made you think of that? Your not with child yourself are you?" Clair eyed the girl skeptically.

"no!" Tay nearly shouted, getting Jemmie to laugh. "it is just that, well Jemmie is so much bigger than his mother...i...i don't know what I was thinking. I'm being rude, and you have been so nice. I am sorry." Jemmie was laughing so hard at this his sides hurt and he had tears in his eyes.

"i came to grab some food to see if you wanted to join me in the field for lunch." he weezed, thinking to steal her away from his family before they could find out who, or what she was.


End file.
